


The Woman who fell

by Mystikfire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Eventual Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Link can talk, Link is doing his best, My First Work in This Fandom, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), The Doctor on His Own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikfire/pseuds/Mystikfire
Summary: It was a normal day for Link until a stranger showed up and threatened his life, that was when a woman fell from the sky, crashing into his life and helping him out. Now The Hero of Time and The Time Lord have to work together to stop history from changing or being destroyed all together. Stuck on a planet with no TARDIS and will The Doctor be able to help or will this adventure prove to be too much?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, No romance - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. The Woman from the sky..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an older fanfic I wrote a few years back, rewriting it now I realize it was lacking. It was only ever posted on fanfic.net because it was the only fic website I knew of back then. So if this story gets posted anywhere else its not me lol. This was ALSO the first fanfic I ever wrote and yes, its a crossover and that because I'm a huge wh*#3 for crossovers. But anyways I hope you enjoy the story, and i look forward to writing and posting more fic's here. Enjoy! <3

The morning sun came, bringing with it the sweet sounds of birds singing and the joyous feeling of a new day. For the young hylian the day began way before the sun however, his daily tasks consisted of everything from helping Fado, the owner of Ordon Ranch with goat herding. Keeping the cucco’s in their coop, all the way down to some more small tasks, like helping some of the more elderly villagers with cutting their grass, and of course the occasional cat stuck in a tree. Finishing his tasks a wee bit early, it was about high noon when the teenager decided to take a well deserved nap. His small home was just on the outskirts of town, near the edge of the forest and the bridge that connected Ordon to the rest of Hyrule. His home was on a smaller scale compared to others, but for a 16 year old, it was perfect. He has lived alone for as long as he could remember, he never really knew his parents, and the people in the village never really spoke about them. As he made his way across the room, he dropped off his rucksack then flopped onto the soft cot. He sprawled his arms out and let himself be engulfed by the softness, and the idea of slipping into a deep slumber became more and more enticing. 

_ Knock….knock….knock _

Three very steady, somewhat noisy knocks to his door yanked Link from his peaceful thought of sleep. He let out a sigh as he began to wonder who it could be this time, was it one of the children here to beg him about teaching them how to use a slingshot? Maybe it was Lilia to pester at him about taking ‘proper care of his horse’ Epona, which always slightly amused Link. Shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind he decided he had spent long enough contemplating on who it was as the knocking had gotten louder and even more frequent. Whoever it was, was clearly upset, causing Link to get a bit anxious. Placing his arms beside him he went from laying, to sitting then pushed himself to his feet. With the size of the house it was only a matter of seconds for him to cross the room. He wasted no time as he opened the door, which swung open so fast it caused a slight draft causing some of his blond hair to dance with the breeze. 

Standing at the other end of the door was a figure he was not familiar with in the slightest, the person was standing nearly six foot tall, wearing dark clothing which was torn and tattered in most spots, covered in a layer of fresh dirt. His face was covered by a dark mask and a cloth that covered the lower half of his face. They were also wearing some sort of shiny silver armor which was poking out from under a dark cloak, there were no words spoken as the figure pulled out a very strange looking handheld contraption, which was promptly placed inches from Link’s face. The Hylian had no idea what it was, but knew it had to be a weapon of some sort, especially from the way the figure held it. He didn’t know who this person was, or what they were after, but he felt uneasy...something told him that his life was in danger. 

The figure forced their way into the house, with every step forward, Link took a step back raising his hands skyward to show that he was unarmed. He stared at his own reflection in the stranger’s mask, the only sound that filled the air was that of the door being slammed. Sealing the two of them into the room, sealing Link’s fate. 

“Who are you?” The boy asked, his voice was as shaky, uncertain. He cursed himself inside his head, now was not the time to cower and show weakness. 

The stranger responded in a deep, almost robotic sounding voice. “No one important” was all they had said. With that the weapon in the stranger’s hand began to hum quietly, and started to emit a yellow glow. This made Link’s heart sink as this confirmed his earlier thoughts. This intruder was indeed dangerous, and whatever they wanted….it wasn’t anything good. 

The humming from the device got louder, the glow got more intense...He was running out of time. His eyes began to dart around, hoping to find something nearby that he could use as a weapon....maybe he still stood a chance. 

It was then that something even more bizarre happened, something came crashing down through the ceiling, making a loud noise as it collided with the ground. The sound echoed throughout the once silent room, the sudden commotion caused both the stranger and Link to leap out of sheer surprise. What happened next was something neither of them would have expected. Amidst the rubble and debris laid a…a person??? A person who had fallen from the heavens, an answer to Link’s prayers, the goddesses had heard his silent pleas and sent him a guardian. 

He couldn’t get a good enough look at his savior, as quick as they had crashed through the floor they were already bouncing up to their feet. Link took a minute to fully take in what his eyes were seeing. Standing in the middle between him and the stranger was a woman. She was wearing a once fancy suit designed for men, which seemed to be a size too large, it was ripped and charred in places. Link assumed that falling from the heavens was probably the cause, and her hair, her hair was a bright blonde. It was as if Hylia herself was standing before him, however her hair wasn't what the great legends or prophecies had described. Instead of being long, flowing, and braided, the woman who stood before him had short shoulder length hair. The woman from the heavens had smiled the moment her eyes met with Link’s, her eyes which were a shade of green that reminded him of a field of grass only showed kindness towards him. 

“Oh why hello there-- So terribly sorry about the intrusion, didn't mean to frighten you, I was just dropping in for a small chat” She has said in a soft voice, one that made Link feel safe. The woman brushed some debris and dust off her shoulders before arching her head back as she began to inspect the hole in the ceiling that she caused. “Don’t worry I can toootallly fix this” She had claimed as her hands extended to her side, her accent sounded that which was similar to the royal family. Her emerald eyes danced across the walls, and around the area before her. “Let’s see here, we have no electrical devices, what looks to be oil lanterns, my best guess would have to be the past, 18th century is my best guess” The woman took a pause as she examined the Hylian before her, her attention on a small detail she had missed. “What’s this- pointed ears! How fancy- so definitely NOT Earth...someplace new- ooooh I absolutely love new things!” She said, her face filled with glee, and a grin spread across her face. 

The blonde woman spun on her heels, ready to explore this new world she discovered, that was when she spotted the hooded stranger, who now was pointing the weapon in her direction. She took a step back eyeing the weapon in his hands. “Ah I see you have company, and not the friendly kind. Tell me why is it that you are aiming a plasma pistol in my face” She said as she glanced back at Link momentarily, then turned her attention back to the stranger. “Actually it’s not so much a plasma pistol- it has the skeletal structure of one- however looks heavily modified. Normally plasma pistols glow a soft blue” She then gestured to his wrist, wrapped around it was a bulky device that Link hadn’t paid much mind too, or really noticed until now. “A Vortex Manipulator, what a nasty way to time travel.. So you’re definitely not from around here- and clearly not a member of the Time Agency, after all they disbanded in the 52nd century” She once again turn her attention back to Link who was staring at the two of them, confusion written all over the poor lad’s face as he hardly understood a word she was spewing. “You have me to thank for that, they were doing nasty business and I couldn't just let that slide-” She paused for a moment as she noticed the look he was giving her, and he sort’ve just tilted his head, as if he was asking for clarification. “Oooooh riiiight, sorry- I'm probably just speaking gibberish to you, aren’t I? Say lad what’s your name again?? Minds quite a blur” 

“...Link” He said as he continued to stare at the woman in disbelief, whoever this madwoman was, at least she seemed to be a bit more friendly than the other stranger who had a weapon pointed in their direction. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Link- say by chance are you a doctor??” She asked as she raised an eyebrow, Link shook his head and responded with a ‘no’. The lady scrunched her nose a bit and clicked her tongue. “Shame, I'm looking for a doctor..” 

“Enough of this!” The stranger had shouted, grabbing both of their attentions, he still had what the woman dubbed a plasma pistol pointed at her, he took a step forward as he continued. “Just who the hell do you think you are??” 

Link had jumped at the sudden noise, he side stepped so he was partially behind the woman, something told him that she would keep him safe, after all she fell from the heavens. It had to be some sort of sign....The woman however responded with a mere scoff, she seemed slightly offended. “Excuse me...how utterly rude, you can clearly see I'm having a conversation here. I'm so terribly sorry my lad we can finish this talk later, alright?” 

The stranger stood there, shocked at how much nerve this woman clearly had, mouthing off to someone who held a weapon to her face. Whoever she was she was only in the way of his mission, she had to go. The woman turned back towards the stranger. “Right then, back to you, what was your question- OH that’s right, you asked me who I was'' She took a step forward, confident in the answer she was about to give him, it was a question she had been asked a million times before. “I’m…...I’m…...Oh Drat! I lost it, it was right there riiiight at the tip of my-'' She had snapped her finger then faced Link as she grabbed her tongue. 

Link took a moment before answering, she was a madwoman, completely and totally insane, yet she still didn’t intimidate him. “Uhh...your tongue???”

She clapped her hands together and ruffled the top of his hair, leaving his hair a bit of a mess as she pulled her hands away. “Tongue! Yes that’s it! Smart lad, I knew I liked you” Her attention once again flipped the other direction, it was as if she couldn’t stay focused on anything for too long, her mind racing a mile a minute. “Sorry, I had it then I lost it- same question, back at you!” 

The stranger took no time at all to respond to the question in his deep nearly robotic voice. “My name is Basol- I am from-” He began to say, but he was quickly interrupted. 

“I'm sorry, did you say Basil??” The lady asked, a confused voice as she tilted her head to the side, wondering if she had heard him correctly. 

“No! Basol” The stranger said. 

The woman scrunched her face up a bit “Basil????” 

“So you’re named after a spice??” Link had added on, the woman glanced back at him and gave him a grin, she had a feeling that she was really going to like this lad. She even whispered a compliment in his direction. 

“ENOUGH!” The stranger yelled, causing both of them to jump, and bring their attention back to the armed man. “Its bah-zhol” 

“Okay then no need to get your knickers in a twist. Tell me then Basil, why  _ exactly _ are you on this planet? And question 2- no B-- it’s been bothering me since I laid eyes on you. Why the mask?? What are you hiding?? Because at first I had assumed it was to keep you protected from this planet's atmosphere, but there doesn't seem to be a ventilator in the mask- which leads me to believe you are hiding your identity, so I’ll ask again, why the mask?” The two of them continued to stare at each other in silence, the masked stranger made no move, the woman on the other hand narrowed her eyes. She was getting slightly annoyed by this stranger. “Oi! Come on, if you’re going to threaten us, at the very least let us see your cowardly face”

The stranger lowered the gun, then slowly reached up, he grabbed the side of the mask and with a swift motion it unlatched and he pulled it down. The stranger had a face that was coated in scales a light green that faded to a dark green near the edges of its face. The creature looked reptilian, yet had normal human-like eyes. The woman examined the humanoid creature, she took a step forward. “A Silurian eh?...How very intriguing, you are worlds away from your home... Where did you get the Vortex Manipulator??- Actually no- better question for you Basil, what brings you here to the planet of...of” She had to confess she hadn’t the slightest idea of what planet they were on, she glanced back to Link for an answer. 

He was quick to give her the answer she was searching for “Hyrule…”

The reptilian looking human spoke, now without the mask his voice no longer sounded robotic, but more normalized, he let out a low growl as he spoke. “Nothing that concerns you, you should leave..” 

The blonde nameless woman took a step forward and was quick to snap back at the Silurian. “Yes it  _ does  _ concern me, because you came to this plant, worlds away from where you belong- and clearly out of the wrong timeline- and-  _ and _ you have a weapon which you are using to threaten the life of someone who is very decent- and my own life, so yes, the matter does, very much concern me. Now let’s try this again, why are you here??” The woman spoke with a certain sternness in her voice, fire in her eyes. Honestly it was a bit intimidating to see. 

Basol stared at her, eyes narrowed before he began speaking. “I’ve come to eradicate the Hylian race once and for all..”    
  
This caused the woman's stare to go ice cold, murder was one thing she absolutely hated, and she wasn’t going to let something like this slide. “Oh really? How do you plan on doing that exactly?? Killing them off one at a time doesn’t seem like a very efficient way of accomplishing such a task” 

Basol let out a scoff, which actually sounded more like a snake hissing. “No...I spent years of my life studying the history of the Hylian race, I stole this Vortex Manipulator and I came to one of the most fragile points in their timeline..” 

“A tipping point....one wrong move and all of history will rewrite itself...Right, makes sense. I suppose, so what does all of this have to do with my good friend Link over here? Hrmm?” 

“Your ‘friend’ happens to be a very important figure in all of this, without him the Hylians will fail in the fight against the darkness, and in turn their race will fall, they will all but vanish” Basol responded with what could only be described as a vicious viper like grin.

“So...mass genocide, as well as planning on changing major events in time for your own benefit...Alright so your intentions are very much not good” She began to think out loud. 

“You talk too much” The stranger had said as he suddenly raised the gun up and pointed it at her face. 

That instantly made the woman scowl. “Ooooo you are making a huuuge mistake” She then began to pat herself down, searching her pockets as if she was looking for something important. “You do not want to make me cross'' She added on before glancing down, then giving up and throwing her hands upward in defeat. “Empty pockets?! Ughhh- I  _ hate  _ empty pockets! Right then, time to improvise- New plan!” 

The stranger had tilted his head at the woman's ramblings, her eyes darted to the side, on top of one of the many end tables that were inside Link’s hut was a small sack of flour. She wasted no time, she grabbed the sack and quickly slammed it against the Silurian’s face. Upon impact the sack nearly erupted and created a cloud of flour, the stranger swiftly stumbled backwards, coughing and covering his face. Link was next, he took his moment of opportunity, he grabbed a frying pan and slammed it against Basol’s head, this caused him to fall onto his back, in the midst of the commotion he waved his gun upward, the glow and humming from before returning to the weapon. 

“Run!” The woman and Link shouted in unison, and the duo wasted no time at all as they made their way to the door and leapt off the deck of Link’s small hut. She had landed gracefully on her feet, being as this wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time she had to make a run from a dangerous enemy and leap off of something that was pretty high off the ground. The moment Link’s feet hit the ground, he tucked and rolled into the fall. The two met each other's gaze then they both let out a small laugh. “That was bloody brilliant!” She complimented him. 

Link straightened his posture “Thanks, not too bad yourself...sooo we should totally keep running, yeah?” 

“Oh most definitely, that will not keep him distracted for long” The nameless woman had said as she took a moment to glance back to the hut, to make sure their enemy hadn’t regained composure yet. 

“Right- This way- come on '' Link had shouted as made a dash for it, as he passed by her he grabbed the woman's wrist and began to head for the forest. One of the easiest places to hide and lose their attacker, after all it wasn't called the ‘Lost Woods’ for nothing. Link however spent a great portion of his life exploring the tree of mazes, so he knew exactly what paths to take to ensure they would both be hidden from sight, and wouldn't have to worry too much about being followed.

**. . .**

  
  


A great amount of time had passed, Link wasn’t sure just how much time, as he wasn’t keeping track, but long enough for the sun to be lower in the sky, probably a few hours from setting by this point. Link was sitting on the forest ground leaning against a tree, watching as the blonde lady practically made a trench as she paced back and forth. She was spewing more gibberish as she continued to pace, and Link was attempting to follow along with what she was saying the best he could. 

“So we have a not so very nice alien hunting you down trying to change the course of history, or at least this planet’s history, which in turn could have a negative impact on all of time-- I have no sonic, no Tardis” She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she let out a gasp, coming to the sudden realization. Her head crooked backwards as she looked up to the sky. “My Tardis!! I completely forgot about it- I fell out while the engines were phasing, which means-- I’m trapped here- Okay focus on one problem at a time, it’s not the end of the world- although on second thought it  _ might  _ be-- but let's not think about that right now” She turned to look at Link who was quietly sitting at the base of a giant tree, he was being a good sport in all of this by listening intently and hardly asking any questions, the woman admired that. “Right then, so our main goal as of right now is that we need to do what we must to put a stop to this Basil fellow” 

Link nodded along, granted she made little sense but this was one fact he could heavily agree on, Basol was dangerous and clearly here for nefarious purposes. “Right..so how do we stop him? He had one of those..” He waved a hand as he was trying to remember the name of the weapon, but came up empty. “Things- I'm not quite sure what it does, but it  _ did _ seem very threatening” 

“The Plasma pistol...right...okay new plan-- we need to get that weapon from him before he changes too much and completely alters the course of history. You, me, a tiny village on a planet that’s not very technologically advanced fighting against a Silurian with a Vortex Manipulator and a modified plasma pistol….” 

Link shrugged as he gave out a small chuckle, he felt as if what they were facing wouldn’t be easy. “What could _possibly_ go wrong??” 

“Let’s make a plan then, shall we..” She said with a grin, this was dangerous but somewhat exciting. She took a seat across from the Hylian and the two of them began to formulate what their next move would be…. 


	2. The Trap..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Link come up with a plan in order to put a stop to the masked stranger who has threatened their lives, and is a threat to history itself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters should be posted and updated pretty quickly as they are mostly already typed out, I just have to do some improvements and additions. I will also at some point be posting more crossovers, not exactly Doctor Who related but hey, I do hope you are all enjoying my writing and story. Thank you so much for your time, and as always I hope you enjoy!

The eccentric woman and the young Hylian stood behind a large boulder, which rested near a clearing. The blonde woman then began to climb up the boulder which stood about five feet, it had a decent surface so she was able to stand on top of it without worry of slipping or falling off. “Right then, remember the plan?” She asked as she reached the top of the boulder. 

“Yes...no...well not really-- we never really came up with a full plan..just pieces of one..” Link said as he glanced up at her, taking a step back so he could at least look up at her face. 

“Exactly! All of my best plans were never really planned- you know the saying, all the best plans are improvised” She said as she then dusted her hands off on her torn up pants before looking down at the young man. 

Link tilted his head to the side, a bit confused, she really was….odd. “No….I can honestly say I’ve never heard that one before..” He mumbled mostly to himself, he began to think for a moment and then it hit him, he still had no idea who this woman was, or at the very least what her name was. “Um...ma’am you’ve yet to tell me your nam-”    
  
He was unable to finish his sentence before she crunched up her face in confusion. “Why do you keep calling me ma’am??” She asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

Link paused, this really threw him for a loop, he scratched his head and glanced down, shifting his weight between his feet. Part of him was hoping that he wasn’t offending her, maybe she went by different pronouns. “Um...because you’re a lady...I think?- I didn’t mean to offend you!” He said as he quickly returned his gaze, expecting to be glared at. 

However she looked genuinely shocked, and even let out a loud gasp, as she then looked down and began to examine herself. “I am?! Really?!” She suddenly gained a grin as she looked back down at the lad. “Does it suit me??” 

Link’s face dropped, he was truly baffled by this, sure this had been a day full of weirdness, but this took the cake. He continued to stare before he realized he was doing it and then coughed as he glanced away. How was he supposed to answer such a question? To him she was the woman the goddess sent him, she was beyond words, gorgeous in all manners of the word, but he couldn’t just out right say that. It would be highly inappropriate. “I mean...uhh..well how do you  _ not  _ know what you look like??” 

“Oi! I was a tall white haired Scotsman a few hours ago, and I haven’t exactly had time to look in a mirror ya know” She replied as if it was a totally normal thing, Link’s baffled gaze returned to him, and she just simply waved her hands. “Regeneration- it’s a Time Lord thing, you get used to it--Right then! Down to business” She then clapped her hands together then spun around, miraculously she was able to keep her footing and didn’t slide off the boulder, she glanced around the clearing. The boulder she was on top of was again in a small clearing, which only stretched out about ten feet in each direction. The trees all around them stood at an impressive twenty foot high, or even higher. They were about 20 minutes from where they entered the forest that Link had dubbed ‘The Lost Woods’. She then raised her hands and placed them to the side of her face as she shouted as loud as her voice would go. “Hey! Basil!! Over here!!” She then dropped her hands and lowered her volume to its normal level. “That should get his attention, make sure you get into position” Link nodded as she continued to scan the forest around her, waiting for movement, waiting for any sort of sign of their enemy… 

**. . .**

A short amount of time had passed, the woman only had to shout a few times, before the sound of leaves and twigs crunching caught her attention. She turned toward the noise just as the masked stranger was stepping into the clearing. “It’s about bloody time!” The woman declared as she then hopped off the boulder, now that she had accomplished her goal. “Dontcha know it’s rude to keep someone waiting. I mean I’ve only been shouting your name for the past ten minutes” 

Basol crossed the clearing, making his way over to the annoying woman who had become quite the thorn in his side. “You are becoming a real pain” He stated as he stopped a few feet away from her, then he lifted the weapon, pointing it in her direction. 

The woman had let out a deep sigh, as she threw her hands upwards and even rolled her eyes. “Again with the gun- it’s  _ always  _ a gun- why do they always use guns” She said, mostly speaking to herself but still loud enough for the armed stranger to hear. 

Basol had let out a chuckle before beginning to speak again. “It’s pretty obvious to me that you are also not of this world, so killing you won’t change history any...but it sure as hell will be a pleasure…” 

The woman raised her hands, showing that she was unarmed, she studied the stranger closely as she spoke. “If you plan to kill me then at least answer a few of my questions before you do, after all if I’ll be dead shortly, whaddya have to lose? Okay so, why exactly are you trying to kill off these people? What’s your reasoning? Orders?? Revenge perhaps??” As she spoke, she began to slowly step to her left, a few steps at a time. Basol’s line of sight never left her, as he followed along, maybe not even realizing what was happening. 

“They killed my people” The stranger hissed, disgust and hatred strong in his voice, and he continued. “Far in the future, they take to the stars, and eventually find a new planet to call home,  _ our _ planet...they invaded our home, and they slaughtered my people as they took over our lands..” 

The woman listened carefully to what he was saying, her eyes narrowed slightly. She could tell that he wasn’t telling the truth, she was very very good at being able to pick up on those types of things. “Nooo- you’re lying, don’t you dare lie to me, don’t even think for a second you’re capable of such a thing...No...more like the other way around….am I right?” As she asked this the stranger had gone silent, proving the woman right. “So what, you invaded their planet..and lost? So is Basil a big fat loser?” The woman mocked him as she continued to take side steps. 

“I bet you think you’re soooo clever don’t you?” The stranger said as he followed her, not allowing her to leave his line of sight. 

“Very much so actually… So what then, you tried invading the planet and failed? So the solution you’ve come up with is to just hit a delete button and make them all vanish? What exactly does that solve? And actually that doesn’t make much sense, see the Silurian’s typically aren’t invaders, or travelers, unless I missed something” The woman finally came to a stop, she had walked a half circle around the man, who now stood with his back to the boulder. Everything was going to plan, so far.. 

“My reasoning is far more than your puny mind could comprehend” Basil said, the disgust and annoyance from before returning to his voice. 

“Well I think you’d find that I can comprehend a lot more than you could ever imagine, either way I’m not going to let you get away with it, so I’d speak now while you still have the chance” She said as she stood her ground, she was genuinely curious what his true motives would be. 

“Our home planet burned up...it began to be absorbed by its own sun, with not many choices left my people decided to take to the stars….try and find a new home. We came across a beautiful land which we decided to make our new home, a home that they were unworthy to have...So we tried to take it...We thought we stood a chance, but we were easily outnumbered...They killed my people, without mercy...So I decided to come back here and put the favor on our side” Basil said as he then let out a small chuckle. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop me”    
  
“So you tried to  _ kill  _ them?  _ You  _ invaded  _ their  _ land, and you just expected them to roll over and give it to you?? Did your people not even  _ try _ a peaceful approach?? Of course they put up a fight...I’m not surprised in the slightest” The woman then shook her head. “And you’re right...I'm not going to do anything about it...but he might” Her gaze shifted, looking behind the stranger.

Basol paused, he followed her gaze and looked behind him. Standing on top of the boulder was Link, who was holding a giant rock that was twice the size of someone’s head. Before the stranger had much time to react Link slammed the rock down, it hit Basol in the back of the head. This time around the hit did more than momentarily stun him. Basol’s legs gave out from under him and he crashed to the ground, making a loud thud as he collided with the ground. The weapon in his hand had skidded along the ground, stopping at the woman’s feet, she wasted no time in bending down and grabbing the weapon. 

Link had leapt off the boulder, then rushed over to the woman's side, watching as the stranger writhed in pain. Basol groaned and his hands clutched the back of his neck, he rolled onto his back so he could get a good look at the duo. By this time the woman had the gun aimed in his direction. 

“Well well, look at that, now the tables have turned” The woman said as she continued to aim the weapon down at Basol

Basol let out a groan as his vision refused to correct itself. “You’re not going to shoot me” 

“Are you certain about that one Basil? Because I’ll be honest with you, I haven’t the slightest clue as to who I am yet, I could be the mercy type, or hell, maybe I’m the type that’ll end you right here and right now. After all if it means saving these people then I don’t see the issue in it” The woman spoke with a certain anger, that even had Link a bit spooked, he was thankful that she was on his side. The stranger took a moment before placing a hand on the chunky device that was on his left wrist, the same device the woman had called a Vortex Manipulator. He began to push the buttons on the side of the device. “No-- Don’t do that!” The woman called out, but it was far too late, a blue looking electricity began dancing around the stranger, and within seconds he had vanished before their very eyes. “Noo!! Uggggghh!” The woman groaned as she dropped the gun and put her hands on her hips, her head dropping. 

Link stared at the ground where the stranger was once laying, staring in amazement. What in the gods had just happened, he had vanished, disappeared entirely. Link stepped forward then crouched down as he began to examine the grass. “Whoa...what just happened??? Where did he go??” Link asked before straightening his posture and glancing around the clearing. 

The woman sighed then shrugged a bit. “He’s gone, teleported to what I presume is his own time….but who knows honestly..” 

“So I assume that won’t be the last we’ll see of him..” Link thought out loud, this was truly something to behold, this was most definitely one of the most exciting days of his life. Full of new experiences and things he never thought were possible. 

“That would be correct, he’s a man on a mission, and clearly won’t stop until he’s reached his goal, we’re going to need to prepare for when he returns. But first!” She suddenly spun around to face Link “You look pretty strong, after all you were able to pick up that large rock- is that a fair assumption that you are indeed a strong lad??” 

Link gave a nod in response before speaking. “Yeah that's correct, I’m a farm hand for Fado- I’m constantly lifting heavy objects-” 

“Perfect! Because I’m going to need you to catch me in about five minutes, give or take” 

Link took a moment before tilting his head to the side a bit, confused as he began to wonder why he would have to catch her “Why are you going to jump?”    
  
“Close!-- Nope I’m going to faint- oh- no correction, not five minutes” 

Before Link could ask anymore questions, the woman’s eyes rolled back into her head before her feet gave out and she suddenly fell into Link. He stumbled back a bit but was able to keep his balance as he caught her. He took a moment to glance around the clearing before looking down at the odd woman….What was he supposed to do now?? There were so many questions that ran through his head, but importantly he knew he had to get her to safety and prepare for what was about to come. He did his best to scoop her legs into his arms and began walking back to Ordon Village, perhaps someone there would be able to help him…


End file.
